Forum:Preparing for Venus Skin
So as may already know, staff is planning to roll out a new skin for wikis. Personally, I actually like many of the changes (to hell with the bar on the right!), though it still looks quite buggy right now, and needs several changes on staff's end. You can try it out on our wiki by adding the following code to any URL on our wiki: ?useskin=venus But this forum isn't about how nice or terrible the new skin will be. It's about preparing us for when wikia randomly decides we're next to get it. We're much better off changing things before we get it than waiting for it to show up and break everything. We have WAY too many templates that won't work with it. Check out The Straw Hats article with it. Many of our templates are too wide to work right with the top. While the real problem is definitely with the Recent Activity thing being in the way, we could stand to make some changes too. Many of our templates are way too out of date and haven't been visually altered since the Monobook era. Now is a great time to revaluate our templates and make them look more visually exciting, while also attempting to make them Venus compatible. So this forum exists to be the centralized place we can discuss changes to them. 04:06, January 16, 2015 (UTC) __TOC__ Discussion So I'm no code wiz, but is it possible for us to dial in some variable widths to these templates? Doing that alone would fix most of the Oasis problems, I'd think. If not, then perhaps just limiting the width more? I dunno... 04:06, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Good thing it's still beta now, those lines are still far apart from each other. And regarding the widths of the templates, yeah. It needs to. I think editing templates with venus skin in mind right now will mess up the pages on the current skin. On this wiki there are a lot of templates that uses "em" units to set dimensions. These units are relative to the font-size, so since venus increase the font size, all dimensions are increased as well. We should switch to "px" to keep the templates the same size. We can also set the font-size inside the templates to avoid the font increase inside them. If we lock the font size inside the templates, won't that also limit the size of the templates too? If so, that seems like a very good option to prepare the stubs and templates like that. But what about things like the tabs on the the SH pages? Should we just allow for more rows or something? 16:14, January 17, 2015 (UTC) It's obvious nobody has any ideas about this stuff, so until a later date, let's just call this closed. 02:33, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Main Page Redesign So the main page's columns are now totally fucked. I think this means that the upcoming changes will screw it further, so we need to make a Venus-compatible version. We gotta make it work. Any ideas? 22:46, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Frankly, I never found the main slider helpful. I don't know if anyone else would agree, but it might be best to get rid of it, and maybe add a narrow header that fits next to the changes log, just welcoming users to One Piece Wiki, then adding the reminders and links to the bottom, sort of like Wookieepedia. I can't code very well, so this may not be feasible, but that's my idea. ~ Kaido (Who's that sexy beast over there?) 13:25, February 8, 2015 (UTC) So, after taking a look at the main page since forever, I disagree with you that the slider isn't helpful. As an editor, it's not that helpful, but if I was a first-time visitor, then the slider would definitely be useful for me to know where to go. Looking for an episode? The Episode List got that! Am curious about what merchandise can I buy? We got a general page dedicated to that! Looking for information on the manga? Why, there's a great link right there in the slider! Honestly, the only issue I got with the slider is the Animal Species. Is it really important for us to feature it on the main slider? Also, we can definitely get rid of the One Piece Quiz from the main slider, move it to somewhere else. The other links are links to important stuff such as rules, guidelines, etc, so why should we have One Piece Quiz among them? Just move it to another part of the site. 01:59, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Animal species seems rather filler-y, and we could defintely replace it. Perhaps with info about our Social Media Pages? And I've always hated that quiz. It's woefully out of date, and it really serves no purpose in terms of draw to the site. Also, the "Did you know" section is very large, and rather useless. We should replace it with a much smaller template, and a series of rotating facts, so that it's fun to read more than once. 04:17, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Would it be technically feasible to decrease the width of the main slider so as to make it fit with the recent edits slider? ~ Kaido (Who's that sexy beast over there?) 12:20, February 9, 2015 (UTC)